Envy jealousy and hate
by Lamdog project
Summary: Lately there's a lot of cases of suicide and murder caused by love. Leon is put in charge of these casesin hope he would stop accusing count D for everything. But is it really so that the count has nothing to do with it?......
1. Prologue

**Envy, jealousy and hate**

Disclaimer: I don't own "The petshop of horror" nor do I own it's characters.

I really enjoyed the stories of Matsuri Akino. Especially how he puts a moral in it in every story. And still be able to use a legendary or mystical creature of the ancient China (and/ or Asia). One of my favorite creature is the nine tail (Ten-chan in two of the stories). That's why this story is about one.

This is also the first time for me writing a story. Hope you would like it (if there's someone reading this). Please relax and enjoy of the story of a petshop which sells love, hope and dreams…..

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Three days before the incident._

A woman was standing in front of a mirror wearing a wedding dress with a white dog/fox-like animal standing next to her. When suddenly a voice said "He doesn't love you anymore"

"Yes he does. We are going to marry next week. We are going to be happy and having children. We will become very old" said the woman with a tremulous voice.

Ring ring…ring ring… "Must be Steve" thought the white dog/ fox-like animal and ran happily after the woman towards the phone.

"Natasha speaking…"

"Hey. Can you prepare something for me to eat. Sandwiches will be fine. As long as it's quick. I forgot my wallet and got an important meeting at the other side of the town. I'll be home about half an hour. O, gotta go now. Bye!"

Sign… "Yes Nina that was Steve" said the woman to the dog/fox-like animal. Which was jumping at the woman happily.

The woman went back to the room changed the wedding dress for a T-shirt and a vale blue jean.

By the time the woman got in the kitchen the white dog/fox-like animal already sat next to the fridge.

The woman shook her head. "No Nina it's not time for you to eat yet"

The white dog/fox-like animal held her head a bit slant. But realized that she won't get anything and lied down.

Sign the woman opened the fridge and began to take some ingredients for the sandwich. Then it started again. "he doesn't love you anymore"

"Yes he does!"

"He used to call you hon(-ey) isn't it?"

"He is just busy" said the woman annoyingly.

"The way he talked to you. It was like he was talking to a slave, don't you think"

"He didn't mean it like that. He is really trying his best to get promoted. As his wife, I have to understand him. He is doing this for me. For our better future."

"Is that really what you think. Deep in your heart you know the truth. You know what's going on."

"He loves me and no one else. If there was someone else he wouldn't marry me."

"That is what he keeps telling you."

"I believe him"

"You believe him. That's because that's the only thing all you can do. Can you remember when it was the last time that he was smiling at you?"

"I've had it with these conversations with you. Why don't you just leave me alone!"

"I can't leave you. You know that."

"Go away. Go away or…."

"Or what? Deep inside your heart you know who I am. I am the only one who really knows how you feel."

"Go away!" the woman screamed it out angrily with a knife holding in her hands.

Guess this is a bit short. Well it's a prologue, please bare it. O, yeah reviews your opinion might be my inspiration. So let me know. Blink


	2. Chapter 1

**Envy, jealousy and hate**

Disclaimer: I don't own "The petshop of horror" nor do I own its characters.

After a short prologue I still have no idea how I should bundle my ideas into one story. That's the main reason I've never managed to write a story. So please review to help me with writing my ideas into a good and decent story.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Right after the incident_

It was very crowded at the crossing. Wounded people, police officers and ambulance personnel are everywhere.

Leon was there leading the situation, giving orders to other police officers. And he was talking to the people who witnessed the incident until he saw someone whom caught his attention. Someone he likes but at the same time he doesn't. Someone who turned his guts into complete mess. That certain someone was here at this rainy day and has scratches on his hands. Groceries were scattered everywhere together with his umbrella. He was soaked and was trying to get hold to a white dog/fox-like animal.

"D! Why are you at a place like this," said Leon while he was walking to the count.

The white dog/fox-like animal saw that as a chance to escape by biting into the poles of the count.

"Ah…." Count's grip loosens. The dog/fox-like animal ran away.

Confused by the fact that the count got bitten by an animal because of him. Leon could just stand and watch the count standing up while his wound was bleeding heavily. Ignoring the blood streaming out of the wound the count intent to pursue the white dog/ fox-like animal. "Have I ever seen an animal turn against D?" thought Leon.

"You are not leaving without a statement," said Leon standing in front of the count. Still ignoring the whole scenery the count just pushed Leon away and continued chasing the white dog/ fox-like animal.

'I know D is a cold murder, but has he ever been so cold towards me?' thought Leon and griped the count in his arm involuntary, but automatically. "Did you sold that beast to the woman whom caused all of these!" said Leon pointing at the wounded people.

Forcefully the count pulled his arm back "I am just trying to prevent more disastrous things from happening" said the count with much anger.

"This is the second time I've seen him this angry towards me. And still…. He seems to care about that beast more than his wound," thought Leon.

The count looked back in hope that he could find the white dog/fox-like animal. But unfortunately it already ran out of sight. "Thanks to you she escaped."

"You still haven't answered my question, D."

Since there is nothing he can do against the situation now the count began to relax for a bit. Without noticing (or he just ignores it) he started to feel a bit cold. "I know you sell dangerous animals. This is just another creature of your shop," Said Leon more like he was talking to himself.

sign "My dear detective, the nine tail that you let escape was a female. Comparing to my Ten-chan which you have seen at the burning house is slightly different. In the first place Ten-chan is a male nine tail. In the second place female nine tails has a….." the count had to stop because he felt dizzy. In hope he wouldn't feel so dizzy he put his hands in front of his eyes.

"Looks like you were bitten quite deep. You are bleeding heavily. Let the ambulance personal take a look at your wound first," said Leon while he tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped that around the wrist of the count. But the count already couldn't hear Leon.

The dizziness stopped, the voices and sounds around him have stopped. He starts to feel weightless. The count has lost his consciousness and collapsed. "Ah… Screw the ambulance personal. I'll drive you to the hospital right away."

Leon took one arm of the count over his shoulder. With his other arm he held tight around the waist of the count. "I know he looks like a woman. But I didn't know that he has a slim figure as a woman. One that every woman would envy about……."

The count felt like he was flying. Flashes of light pass by. From a distance he heard some voices. One of the voices he recognised was of his father. The other voice appears to be of his own in his younger years. The environment began to change shape. They were in a back ally. He saw a woman and a young child near the garbage, when they pass by. They were frightened.

"Come my son. We still have a long way to go," said his father.

Then a guy appeared with a half fried chicken. The guy was very skinny and dirty. He had some scars at his face. While they were passing each other the guy looked very anxious.

Just before they turned around the corner the young count looked back. The guy put the fried chicken in front of the mother and her child. The mother thanked the guy and gave the guy a kiss on his cheek while the young began to eat peacefully.

The dizziness came back. Flashes of light passes by alternate by ceiling. Voices shouted strange terms like _'CP , blood pressure, pulse …..'_

It became dark again. "Awww…. what a cute kid you've got there! Shouldn't you be sleeping already, sweetie?" said a woman near a pub.

"Mind your own business, you filthy b, or you'll end up like that chick. Homeless and with a child." said a tall rough guy. "Although, I can help you with a shelter if you work for me. I'm sure they'll pay well for a hottie like you."

"I quit if you hire her. I bet she won't earn as much as I do. In the beginning she will, but in the end they still like me more than anyone."

"Please don't bother. I'm sure I will not be to your customers liking as much as she will," said his father.

They weren't at the end of the street when the guy had an argument with the woman.

"In the world of humans, people often got jealous. Animals are much loyal towards each other in compare to them. Female human being is the weakest. They got easily seduced by the sins of they so called the devil."

Suddenly the count got a headache. Things began to fade away. "Strange. The bandage around his wrist is soaked with blood. But he doesn't seem to have a wound at all. Not even a scratch."

"The hospital. I'm in a hospital. Crap. If I don't handle this correctly they will find out who I am, or better spoken what I am. I must not let them know my secret."

The count sat right up and looked into the eyes of the doctor and his assistant. He hypnotised them. Made them think that they already suture the wound. So the doctor went away and left the assistant behind to bind up the wound.

Reviews!

I know it took quite a long time before it got updated. Sorry for that. (I'll leave the excuses behind)

I hope that the grammar improved.


End file.
